


单纯的PWP

by mirrorwriting



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorwriting/pseuds/mirrorwriting
Summary: 2020春季赛收假前，Upset从德国回丹麦，Caps从丹麦回德国的前一晚。
Relationships: Elias "Upset" Lipp/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Kudos: 7





	单纯的PWP

Caps带着行李跟父母告别，保证会好好照顾自己后，坐出租车去了机场临近的酒店。

1月1号晚上的排位游戏的人不多，Upset等了十几分钟才开始第一局。刚点完EZ的天赋，他听到虚掩的门被推开。Upset伸了个懒腰，对来人招了招手。

“晚上好，Rasmus。”

“我好累。”Caps吐了吐舌头，把行李放在门口，脱下鞋小跑过去，跟坐在椅子上的男朋友交换了一个吻。

他屈起膝盖放在Upset的两腿间，方便倾身亲吻Upset的鼻尖唇角，他的男朋友抽出一只手扶住着他的腰防止他摔倒。Caps的指尖划过Upset露在外面的肌肤，亲昵地磨蹭了一阵，然后坐上一边的椅子。

“别看我啊，游戏开始了。”Caps跟Upset对视了几秒，认真地看着他说，“再不走辅助要pin信号了。”

被勾起热流依旧向腹部汇去，Upset无奈地捏了捏Caps的脸，买完装备上线补兵。

“要不要学AD？”

化解了对方的第一波gank，并因为队友的支援成功收下双杀，趁着回程的八秒，Upset状似无意地问道。

“不要。”Caps干脆拒绝，“EZ是我胜率最高的英雄，我玩得很好。”他话音未落，Upset轻易探身揽过旁边叽叽喳喳又过度自信的新人AD，他握住Caps的手放在鼠标上。

Caps吓了一跳，扶住桌子坐稳，Upset顺势把下巴搁在他的肩膀上。

“这次是EZ本人教你玩EZ。”

两具身体的温度让Caps有点发热，他的手代替了Upset的操作，被迫把注意力集中在原本与他无关的电脑屏幕上。

“换个位置连普攻都不会了吗？”Upset不动声色地解开Caps的衬衫扣子，接触到冷空气的皮肤一阵颤栗，Caps放在键盘上的手抖了一下，不小心按了错误的键位。

“你吓到我了。”Caps抱怨了一句，还不忘继续强调说，“我EZ很强，我只是不习惯这个位置。”

“我以为你该习惯这个位置。”Upset把手放在Caps的腰间，意有所指地往上顶了顶。直到Caps有点难耐地动了几下，灵活的手指才终于放过Caps的胸口，安分地放在一边。

“看看你的辅助，这是双人线。”Upset重复包住Caps的手掌，选角度刮出对面三分之一血条。

Caps并不是不信任Upset的教学水平，只是他的男朋友看起来确实不只想教一个EZ而已。

不远处Caps的手机屏幕亮起光，Caps一边要注意走位一边控制不住地在意Upset游来游去的手，实在分身乏术。至于那点亮光，即使余光看到了也佯装没有，他的确不想接。但来人的确是执着，甚至打了下一个。Upset替他拿过手机，不经意间看到来电显示。

趁着赶路，Upset让Caps转身，一头雾水但是依旧照做的男孩被拉进怀里。Caps以一个胸膛面对胸膛的姿势被Upset全部包裹住，发硬的乳尖贴在他的胸口。Upset意味深长地搂着他的腰，用蛊惑一样轻快的语气让他接电话。

屏幕上显示有两个重复的未接来电，Caps搂着Upset的脖子，冰凉的手机吸收着耳廓的热量，他划到接听键。

“Perkz，晚上好……”

“我明天十一点到基地。”

Perkz听着Caps发软的音调和恹恹的声线，担心地问，“生病了吗，要不要我去接你。”

“不用，不用来接我。”Upset忽然把他的肩膀往下一按，阴茎勃起的位置重重地擦过他的会阴，Caps猝不及防地叫了一声，紧紧地抱住他。

Upset无声地笑着，慢条斯理地问，“你准备说多久，再多说会被人听到。”

“……没事，被踩到了。”Caps刻意扩大声线来掩盖情欲，声带靠着Upset的脖颈，勾动脉搏的肌肤一跳一跳地颤动。

“回去双排，Miky跟我约好了。”

“不愧是baby faker，还是那么努力，我们很快要有下一个LEC冠军了。”Perkz听着Caps像是隐忍的声音，以为他是转AD战绩不好而情绪低落。他放松语气，一如往常哄小孩一样开了个玩笑

Upset的手伸进衣服，蜻蜓点水般从后背滑进裤子揉捏他的臀瓣，Caps抓紧椅背，咽了口口水，发紧的嗓子难以回话。双方奇异地沉默了一会儿，他努力不让自己发出奇怪的声音，

“当然有自信，不过——我现在不太方便。我们明天见面聊好吗，再见。”

Caps第一次不等Perkz回应就没礼貌地挂了电话，他慌乱地把手机往床上一扔，能感受到身下Upset胀大的阴茎和他卷翘的睫毛投在眼睑处的阴影以及浅玫瑰色的嘴唇，专注地操纵着游戏。

就算不在情人的角度，Upset也是好看的。Caps把脸抵进他的肩膀，像树袋熊一样挂在Upset身上，默默听着游戏音效，推测是打了一个大获全胜的团战。

只是，他大概会有很长一段时间无法正常面对Perkz的关心了，Caps想。

Upset匀出一只手顺了顺他脑后的头发，屏幕出现一个大大的“Victory”后，在Caps的侧颈留下一个吻痕。

“记住了吗，Caps。”

Upset抱着Caps坐到床边，“那Rasmus的任务要来了。”

Caps倒进柔软的被褥，把脸埋进枕头，哼哼唧唧地不肯抬头。Upset握住他搭在床边的脚踝，指尖轻轻环了一圈，Caps有点痒，挣了挣，在床上滚了两圈，闭着眼朝Upset伸出双手。他借力抱住Upset的肩膀，温热的呼吸喷洒在他的颈肩，

“我明天十点要走。”

阳光透过窗帘照在Upset的背上，他的头发像是被阳光浸染的秋叶，一如中世纪传说的传世神祗。

Caps毫无目的地在Upset身上乱摸，手指叉进他金色的发丝。

“我们还有很多时间。”

Upset的手从Caps的后脑慢慢移到脊骨，Caps像只被抓到命门的幼犬，抬头索要一个吻。湿润的舌尖滑进口腔，顺着齿列一点点旋转，牵出晶莹的细线。

Caps小心地吸气，分开时在Upset的下嘴唇咬了一口，亲吻他的唇线，伏在他的肩膀上喘息。

“学会呼吸。”Upset脱掉他凌乱不堪的外衣，“你这样除了LOL，学什么我都很担心。”

“我AD就学的很好，你都送过我连胜了。”Caps永远是个争强好胜的小混蛋，软得像一滩水也不忘重复强调他的零死战绩。

Upset在发涨站立的乳珠画着圈，看到身下的男孩睁着湿漉漉的双眼委屈地瞪他。长时间游戏而带有薄茧的指腹点燃滚烫的肌肤，哄着沉浸在欲望中呼吸急促的男孩。

“是，那你接下来要不要操翻所有欧洲的AD？”

“你一个就够了。”Caps隔着内裤握住他的阴茎顶端，坏心眼地掐了一下。

Upset因为痛感“嘶”了一声，看到眼前笑开的弯弯眉眼又狠不下心做什么，他吮吸着Caps的喉结，听他发出一阵愉悦的笑声，捏起他的下巴吻着鼻尖眼眶。

阴茎在Caps手掌里慢慢胀大，男孩圈住他的海绵体上下套弄。

然后Upset看到Caps胸有成竹地笑了笑，他意识到可能有什么事情要来了，他看到Caps跪下含住了他的阴茎。

这比任何色情片里的场景都要刺激得多，Upset想。Caps吮吸着顶部，努力照顾含在嘴里的每一寸脉络。Upset能看到他的蝴蝶骨随着动作耸动，肩胛覆着一层薄汗。

Caps伸手去抚慰吞不完全的底部和囊袋，舌尖顺势掠过铃口，缓慢地吞吐。混合的津液顺着唇角流下，他的舌头一点一点舔弄着柱身，发出黏腻的水声和隐隐约约的呻吟。

比起叽叽喳喳地说冷笑话和故意的挑衅，Caps做这个合适多了。Upset看着他聚精会神地伏在胯下，神情像是面对一场紧张的比赛，这种奇怪的错位感让他忍不住挺了挺腰来更好地贴合Caps嘴唇的角度。

阴茎渗出的前液被Caps一一舔尽，大概是不熟练的缘故，Caps的牙齿不可避免地会刮擦到他的阴茎表皮。在不知道第几次犯错后，明明作为“加害者”，Caps却委屈地抬眼看了看Upset。

“已经可以了，Rasmus。”Upset当然不想从湿润温暖的口腔里抽出来，但Caps明显被撑得眼角泛红，像是要哭出来的模样。他摸了摸Caps鼓胀的脸颊，准备拉开和他嘴唇的距离。

Caps含着他的阴茎轻轻摇了摇头，他握着根部让阴茎更深地被吞进去，舌头滑向一边，向后吞咽，把阴茎收进紧缩的喉咙，他做了一个不太熟练的深喉。

Upset的身体瞬间紧绷起来，他握着Caps的肩膀发出沉重的喘息，能控制不去更进一步操他的喉咙已经是极限了，根本留不出意识推开Caps。

Caps鼓着嘴抬头，缓慢地把射在嘴里的精液咽了下去。他伸出舌尖绕着唇周舔了一圈，扑进Upset怀里，得意地炫耀他的学习能力，

“我学到动作要领了吧。。”

Caps坐在Upset腿上，直到看到他好笑又宠溺的笑容时，慢半拍的反射弧才出现。他难为情地捂住脸，又分开手指瞧着Upset，眼巴巴地等待夸奖。

“Good boy.”Upset呼吸灼热，托着Caps的屁股，“现在我们开始下一步。”

他从柜台拿出一管润滑剂，挤出一点按在Caps的鼻尖。

Caps皱皱鼻子，又把那点胶体蹭到Upset脸上，抵着他的脸颊，像小动物一样嗅嗅余留的香气，“……橙子味？”

Upset笑着点头，Caps恼怒的牙印一口落在他的肩膀，小声地抱怨，“你让我以后怎么喝橙汁。”

Upset亲了亲他的发旋，挤出更多的润滑剂抹在紧闭的穴口，试探性按摩着一圈褶皱，伸进一根手指探进温热的肠壁。

“太紧了，亲爱的。”Upset感受到Caps的瑟缩，吻着他锁骨上那片红色肌肤。

距离他们上一次做爱已经过了一个月，Caps的睫毛被泪水和一点儿汗水粘黏，他微微张着嘴吸气适应。

Upset吻上Caps的鼻梁，等待一张一翕的穴口放松，伸进第二根手指让那些蹭到旁边的润滑剂更好地得到利用。

Caps五官逐渐舒展，安静地靠着他的肩膀。这样的Caps倒是像16岁时他们第一次见面那样清廓安静的模样，Upset就起了逗他的心思。

“我听说，你们队里五个人 "互相玩得很好"，能告诉我是怎么玩吗？”Upset抚摸着Caps的脊背把他抱进怀里，在甬道里揉弄着软肉。

Caps一边摇头，被他的动作研磨到骨头酥麻，口中溢出细碎的呻吟，“他们四个单身。”Caps吻了吻他的脸颊，“但我有男朋友，我只跟你玩。”

Caps总是无意识地撒娇，一派惯用的天真神情。Upset抬起男孩的小腿，扩张良好的穴口逐渐适应了尺寸，他小幅度地开始抽送，满足地发出一声叹息。

Caps被揽在怀里，被整根没入的东西撑得满满当当。Upset扣住他的腰，尽量温和地让Caps下压与埋在身体里的性器交合，熟悉的身体让他很快找到那个凸起的敏感位，变成大开大合的撞击。

Caps被一下一下的撞击失神，肠道在高潮后渗出更多液体，快感替代疼痛，方便了更进一步的插入。

他的双腿勾在Upset的腰上，一时间脚趾绞紧，眼尾缠绕着红色，低声呜咽。

“慢……慢一点。”

Caps断断续续的声音充满屋子，圆钝的指甲陷进Uoset的背脊，他下意识夹紧体内的异物，敏感的内壁勾着Upset的性器，控制不住地期待更多。

“真的？”

Upset刻意放慢了速度，但每一下都碾磨过脆弱的敏感点。他压低身子，金发几乎垂在Caps的脸旁，看着身下的男孩本能地抬起身子迎合，又故意拉开距离。

Caps面色潮红地叫着他的名字，夹杂着几句模糊不清的丹麦语，发出无力的闷哼。他拉着Upset的手放到他们交合的位置，鼻音软软的，

“Elias，我想要你……”

毫无反抗力的男孩对他眨眨眼，后穴吮吸着他的阴茎，露出一个讨好的笑容。

“当然。”Upset掰开他的臀瓣，猛烈地撞上去，几乎是没有章法的抽插。Caps的呻吟抚慰着他的感官，嗓音带着哭腔。Upset加快动作，抱紧他柔软的腰肢，在射的一瞬间，吻去Caps眼眶下的生理性眼泪。

微凉的精液随着Upset的抽离从Caps大腿内侧流淌下来，根部的皮肤磨出一片红艳，他揉揉眼睛，看到Upset关掉壁灯，外面的灯火通明透过窗帘洒满被子。

Caps躲进他怀里，把脸埋在他的锁骨处打了个哈欠，嘟囔着说，“晚安”。


End file.
